


The horsey ride

by Unclejack2007



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclejack2007/pseuds/Unclejack2007
Summary: A young mother feels a weird sexual awakening while giving her daughter a horsey ride and reaches out to a internet web forum for advice,Another local mother pushes her limits of acceptable behavior.
Relationships: Mother/Daughter
Kudos: 10





	The horsey ride

UncertainMom112:  
Umm, hello... I'm not sure where to begin. I... well I have an account here on moms dot Com but didn't feel comfortable talking about this subject with my real name, well my regular username.

I guess I should just get it out there.  
The other day, oh God. I should just delete this...  
Deep breath.  
The other day I was giving my daughter a horsey ride. No, that's not right. You know where you are bouncing them on your knee. I dont know what that's called.  
Anyway, that's what I was doing. Nothing, and I swear it, out of the ordinary.  
Just... The thought occurred to me and I wondered, Just for a fleeting second you understand, if my daughter had gotten any feelings from it.  
You know... Those feelings...  
God, you all are going to think I'm horrible. I should just delete this.

TexasCutie44:  
Darlin, it's nothing. Every parent at some point wonders if/when their ankle biters become aware. 

Soccermom16:  
Count yourself lucky sister. As soon as mine found her button she refused to leave it alone. Dont make a big deal of it and it will just pass, no big deal.

HisHolyLight:  
You should be ashamed of yourself. I am praying for you. Praying that our redeemer strikes the wickedness out of you. Shame. Shame. Shame.

UncertainMom112:  
Thank you, all of you. I am so confused by this. I just didn't know what to think. I'm sure it's fine.  
Please do not hate me HisHolyLight. I was not being perverted when the thought crossed my mind.

TigerMom69:  
UncertainMom112, may I private massage you?

UncertainMom112:  
Yes. Certainly 

TigerMom69:-PM  
Hello there. I didnt want to ask publically, but what exactly made you wonder if your little girl was getting feelings from the knee bounce?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
I am ashamed to say but i guess since it's all anonymous it can't hurt.  
I had a memory, sort of like a flashback, of when I was young and on a grown ups leg getting a bouncy ride.  
It made me (back then), God, i can't even believe im going to admit this....  
It made me tingle, down there you know. And feel sort of floaty and funny. 

TigerMom69:-PM  
I see

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Oh God. You think I'm a pervert

TigerMom69:-PM  
I didn't say that. I remember having those same feelings when I was younger too.  
Give her another ride and report back to me with your thoughts and observations.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
I most certainly will not. 

TigerMom69:-PM  
Suit yourself.

(A few days later)  
UncertainMom112:-PM  
Still there?  
I did it.  
I gave her another bouncy ride.  
She just seemed to have fun. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
Can I ask you a question? I've been thinking about what you said. You said you got those feelings too. Can I ask you? Was it more than once?

TigerMom69:-PM  
Oh yes, many many times. You wouldnt believe the stories I could tell...

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Oh my goodness. My cheeks are flushing. I... you dont have to... Can I ask... would you tell me about them?

TigerMom69:-PM  
Yes, you can ask. Are you asking?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Yes 

TigerMom69:-PM  
Okay, I'll tell you about it. But you have to answer one question. Truthfully. No bullshit.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Uh... okay. I'm nervous. What is it?

TigerMom69:-PM  
Did you want her, your daughter, to have those feelings?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
No, God, no... that's just dirty. Who would want... I just... no. I'm not a sicko.

TigerMom69:-PM  
Suit yourself

(Three days pass)

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Still there?

TigerMom69:-PM  
Yes

UncertainMom112:-PM  
I'm sorry.

TigerMom69:-PM  
Sorry for what?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
For lying

TigerMom69:-PM  
What was your lie?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
My hands are trembling.  
I lied when you asked me that question.

TigerMom69:-PM  
And what is the truth?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
I... I can't. I feel horrible.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
A little part of me wanted her to like it

TigerMom69:-PM  
Quit being a stupid cunt. Say it.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Oh my God. I wanted her to feel those good feelings in her pussy. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I wanted her to mash the bits between her legs on my thigh and feel the electricity shoot upwards?  
I can't even type right now. I have to go.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Are you there?

TigerMom69:-PM  
Yes

UncertainMom112:-PM  
I cant sleep.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
What am I going to do? I am going to hell. I deserve to go to hell.

TigerMom69:-PM  
You're being melodramatic. Stop

UncertainMom112:-PM  
What? I'm not. I'm...  
I'm sorry. 

TigerMom69:-PM  
Dont ever lie to me again.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
No. I'm sorry I won't. 

TigerMom69:-PM  
Dont be insincere either. That stupid 'I'm going to hell, sigh' crap doesnt cut it with me.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
I wasn't. I genuinely felt bad. I'm sorry.

TigerMom69:-PM  
One of two things will happen if you do it again.  
1\. I will never speak to you again.  
Or  
2\. I will make you spread your legs so I can slap your bare cunt until I think you are truly sorry.

UncertainMom112:-PM  
What?  
Oh my God. You are insane. I would never. I mean who would allow? Jesus... I just... wow. 

(Two days later)  
UncertainMom112:-PM  
Are you there?

TigerMom69:-PM  
Maybe

UncertainMom112:-PM  
You are not going to believe this. I masturbated to what you said about slapping my cunt.

TigerMom69:-PM  
Did you cum?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
...  
Yes

TigerMom69:-PM  
Lucky for you I looked you up and we live pretty close to each other. You used the same email for your anonymous account as your regular account. So miss GoodWife33...  
I want you to come to my house for lunch tomorrow. Bring your daughter or don't, I dont care this time. But be here at 12:18 PM tomorrow on my doorstep. Ring the doorbell.  
The address is  
427 sky ridge loop

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Oh dear God... you know who I am? You know what I look like? Oh jesus.  
I dont know.  
This seems so, sudden. I have to think about this. Can I have a week to consider this?  
I am really afraid. Please do not out me. Please, please, please.

TigerMom69:-PM  
You have very little consideration for my feelings or regard for my character. To insinuate that I would be so petty is hurtful. I give you one pass on this and one pass only, and that's because I understand how afraid you must be right now.  
You do not get a week. You will be on my doorstep tomorrow or you will never contact me again.  
Do you understand that you weak programmed little robot?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Y... yes. I understand. I will sleep on it tonight and decide if I am coming tomorrow. 

UncertainMom112:-PM  
You there? I have a question. 

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Hello?

UncertainMom112:-PM  
Hello?

At precisely 12:18 PM the following day a nervous Monica rang the doorbell of a conspicuously wealthy house on a tall ridge south of town. The odds? What were the odds they would live in the Same town.

The door swung open and a servant greeted Monica.  
"Please miss" the servant began. "Come this way. Miss Lydia is waiting for you in the sun room."  
Monica anxiously followed.

She followed to a beautifully windowed room that looked like it would be stifling hot as windows were everywhere, even the ceiling but it was pleasantly cool. It was like sitting in the most decadent greenhouse ever. Stabs of jealously quietly snaked through Monica's chest.

There you are... Lydia greeted Monica.  
"What time is is dear?" Lydia turned to the servant.  
12:22 miss. Your guest arrived promptly at 12:18 as you instructed.  
Mhmm, Lydia acknowlwedged.  
And she turned back to Monica.  
Thank you for keeping your word hun. Its important to me that people do what they say they are going to do.

Monica stood at the chair beside the table, unsure if it were proper for her to sit or not.  
"So... you are TigerMom69... you are not what I expected." Monica began. Not sure how to start out this social call. 

Lydia dear, its Lydia. She answered back. And motioned with her hand to the empty chair. "Please, make yourself at home, you are a guest, not an employee. Anything here is at your disposal. Make like it's your own." Lydia's hand made a flitting motion to indicate the room, the house, maybe the estate. Who could know?

"Tell me Miss UncertainMom112. What is your real name?" Lydia inquired while swirling her mimosa in the glass.

"Monica" Monica replied.  
"Yes," Lydia replied.  
"I reverse looked up your email address. That's what it said your name was. Thanks so much for being honest. I feel like we can be real friends now."

"I... I am an honest person Lydia" Monica's defense reared up. Hackles raised.

"We both know that's not true honey". Lydia chucked. 

Monica started to counter. Not exactly sure what she was countering but ready to stand up for herself all the same.  
Lydia waved her rebuttal away.

"Look hun, I know it's not easy to admit... things. Certain things."  
Lydia bit into an orange wedge, sat thoughtfully for a moment. Then continued.  
"Have you ever cheated on your husband?" Lydia asked next.

"I". Monica started to act indignant then flashed to a vision of her laying on a bed spread wide, naked. Her cunt red from being slapped.  
"I... yes". Monica's face flushed red.  
She hadn't been prompted but continued anyway.  
"I met a stranger on the internet and agreed to see him in person. I wore a skirt just in case.  
And i... Monica looked away from the table in order to continue her story.  
I got in the back seat of his car with him. I straddled him and I let him fuck me.  
No... that's not true. I fucked HIM. I fucked him until he said he was going to cum and then I kept going and I let him do it inside me."  
Monica bit her lip at her confession. Turmoil roiling g inside her. Turmoil and lust. She had enjoyed that. She had no one to confess that story to and letting it out into the light of day felt liberating. Her nipples hardened at the illicit scandal of it all.

Yes... Lydia nodded. I think we can be friends.  
Then Lydia poured a mimosa for Monica and they chatted over Lunch like old friends.

After lunch Lydia motioned Monica to follow her and they moved though the house to a tv room. Along the way Lydia texted the servant to bring Lydia's daughter Danica to the TV room.  
Once Danica arrived Lydia introduced Monica and Danica and both Monica and Danica made pleasant small talk for a moment.  
Monica had taken a seat off to the side of the couch that Lydia sat on so conversation would he comfortable.  
"Monica dear" Lydia began.  
"Would you so kindly sit here next to me on the couch?" I would like to show you something".  
"Umm, okay. Sure" Monica stood and walked around Danika who was standing in front of her mother, facing her.  
She sat next to Lydia but a respectful distance away.  
"No dear, right here" and Lydia patted the cushion right next to her.  
Monica tentatively scooted closer. 

"Okay, then" Lydia started. I've been wanting to show you something.  
"Danika sweetheart. Would you mind if we played our some of our games in front of Miss Monica?"  
Danika shrugged a whatever shrug but didnt move. Not sure exactly which game her mom was referring to.

"The one I want to play right now is bouncy horse" Lydia told her daughter. "Would that be a fun one to try?"  
Danika lit up like a bulb and scrambled forward and straddled her moms bare knee.  
Lydia had a skirt on that exposed half of her thigh. And Danika had on a light summer dress that flowed outwards.  
Danika cut her eyes slightly towards Monica and froze a little, it was a small thing but her mother had caught the pause.  
"Its okay Danika sweetheart, we can have all the fun even with Monica here."

You can keep a secret can't you Monica?"

"Yeah, yes, umm sure" Monica replied. Unsure where this was going but the knot in her stomach was twisting tighter and tighter. She wasnt sure what was coming next but her spidey sense was going full alarm.

Danika finished mounting her mother's leg and Lydia started humming a giddiup tune. Ot only took a moment for Danika to start laughing. Lydia held each of Danika's hands up in the air for balance and began shuttering her knee faster and harder.  
Soon Danika was bouncing all over and starting to clench her own thighs together closer to hold on.  
Monica watched mesmerised. Happy to share this moment. And something... something else seemed to be Stirring as an undercurrent but she couldn't quite...

Then Lydia let out a breathy exhale and the bouncing slowed a little. Danika's stare became less playful and more concentrated.  
The air in the room became heavier feeling to Monica all the sudden.  
That's when Lydia's hands, still holding Danika's, settled on her daughters hips. Not resting exactly but holding. Controlling.  
And she began to scoot Danika back and forth along her exposed thigh.  
Lydia was still bouncing a little but it was rhythmic and hypnotic.  
Monica could only stare at the junction of Danika's legs where they straddled her mother's leg and watched Lydia slow grind her daughter over her taught thigh muscles.  
"My god" Monica thought to herself, and she suddenly became slightly self conscience of her own arousal at such a blatantly depraved scene.  
This was no longer a silly game. Lydia was masturbating her daughter on her leg for Monica to see.  
Monica's gaze slowly lifted until she could see Danika's face. The girls eyes were tightly shut in concentration. Beads of sweat forming on the girls upper lip. Body rigid with tension.

Monica slowly looked toward Lydia and saw her mouth slightly open staring at her daughters hips. Covered in the billowy sundress.  
It wasnt of her own volition but Monica's hand reached out and pulled up at the bunches of fabric that made up Danika's sundress.  
Monica was at war inside. Horrified that she was doing such an inappropriate thing and at the same time, impatient to see what was happening under the girls dress.  
Neither Lydia or Danika slowed their grinding. Infact they ignored Monica's presence all together as if she were a ghost.  
This emboldened Monica to continue pulling at Danika's dress front.

Lightning burned through Monica's body when the dress finally came loose and she saw what she had not known she was going to see.  
Danika did not have panties on. What's more she could clearly see the girls smooth sex parted over her mother's thigh and the telling shine of lubrication, what could only be natural lubrication, covering Lydia's thigh.

The implication rocked Monica's world. She just stared and burned into her memory the look of every detail. 

Monica had not been aware until this very moment that Lydia was letting up pressure at the end of every backward and forward stroke. Allowing Danika's pussy to relax upward on her mother's thigh. Then the downward pressure and a slow drag the opposite direction with her young pussy lips parting over the muscles of her mothers thighs before closing back up at the end of the motion. Then beginning again.  
Lydia was effectively masturbating her daughter across the texture of her toned thigh and the girl was completely involved in it.  
Monica went one step farther and scooted forward to the edge of the couch and laid back slightly. This had the effect of scooting Monica's own skirt up her thighs until her underwear shown and allowed her to keep one hand on the girls raided dress.  
With Monica's free hand she pushed her fingers into her own very wet cunt and sawed her fingers lewdly up and down her cunt slit while watching this depraved exhibition.

God... Monica thought. She was going to cum watching this any second. Her next thought was how badly she wanted her mouth on Danika's slick cunt.  
The revelation shocked her, and mortified her, and most importantly drove her into overdriven lust and Monica jacked herself off for want of a better description.  
This isnt what polite girls did in the privacy of their own home. This was her watching the most depraved thing of her life and she was getting off on it.  
Openly, unapologetically. 

Monica was fucking herself in front of this woman, this stranger, and her young daughter. And fuck..  
Monica, not only didnt care, she wanted them to see.  
Just then Danika let out a series of small Unghh unghh unghh noises and this triggered Monica and possibly Lydia.  
The little girl was cumming and the domino effect was unavoidable.  
Monica's very horny cunt was making lewd, wet, splat splat sounds because of her fingers while she watched Danikas thighs squeeze her mother's thigh.

Soon the horsey ride slowed to a stop and Danika sheepishly became reanimated.  
Lydia kissed her daughter full on the mouth and told her to go lay down in her bed for a few minutes and that she'd be right up to tuck her in.  
Danika unsteadily padded out of the room.  
Lydia turned to Monica and nonchalantly asked  
"Have you ever eaten pussy?"  
Monica did not say anything at all. She just slid from the cushion of the couch and positioned herself in front of her new lovers spread legs.


End file.
